Ryuko Matoi vs Crona
Ryuko Matoi vs Crona 'is a what-if? episode of death battle featuring Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill and Crona from Soul Eater Screenshot (262).png|ABigDoof Ryuko_vs_Crona_Gog.png|Gogeta46Power Description ''Kill la Kill vs Soul Eater, Which one of these bloody human weapons who were abused by their respective mothers will come out on top. Interlude Wiz: There are many mad scientists whose experiments go above and beyond reasonable human sanity 'Boomst'ic'''k: But sometimes experimenting on your own children can lead to some pretty insane results Wiz: Ryuko''' Matoi, the Scissor Blade Wielder from the world of Kill la Kill 'Boomstick: and Crona, the demon sword user from the world of Soul Eater. ' Wiz: For this battle we will be using the two character's own abilites without prep, so no Kisaragi Ryuko and no BREW. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (268).png Ryuko Matoi Wiz: Many thousands of years ago, before humanity had even existed, a sentient alien race known as the life fibers landed on earth. They enhanced the most prominently intelligent race on the planet speeding up their evolution creating the human race and also created the concept of clothing as a side effect. Boomstick: So that’s a little strange, but hey no harm done right? Wiz: Don’t mistake their intentions, although the life fibers may not seem like much, they are actually a race of parasites that infect other planets, using them to reproduce, and infect the dominant race, only to absorb them, blow up the planet and repeat the process.' ' Boomstick: However the Life fibers weren’t going to accomplish this all on their own, as they had the help of a certain someone named Ragyo Kiryuin. Wiz: After Ragyo discovered the life fibers she decided to aid their conquest by creating a giant corporate clothing empire and using it to take over the world. However, she wasn’t satisfied with just creating an empire, after she fused with the life fibers to enhance her she decided that she wanted another powerful being just like her, so she married a scientist by the name of Soichiro and had two children with him. Boomstick: but Ragyo wasn’t just any old psychopath, she was a grade A, top tier, absolutely insane, crazy psychopath BITCH. Wiz: Umm… To elaborate, she decided to experiment on her first child in order to turn her into a life fiber hybrid. Boomstick: But that didn’t work because she was too old, so she experimented on her newborn child instead. ''' Wiz: This experiment seemed to be a failure as well, and when the child supposedly died Ragyo just kinda threw it away with no remorse. '''Boomstick: That’s pretty messed up. Luckily, Soichiro realised that his wife was bat shit insane and after faking his own death and changing his identity he decided to raise the child himself. Wiz: Who was in fact NOT dead, and later grew up to become Ryuko Matoi. Boomstick: But her new life didn't last too long. After Ragyo found out about a weapon he was creating to stop the life fiber conquest, She had someone track him down, kill him, and steal part of the weapon he created. Wiz: Enraged at her fathers death Ryuko decided to challenge the school owned by Ragyo and led by her other daughter Satsuki. Boomstick: And to do this Ryuko took the other half of the weapon, Known as the Scisor Blade. Wait why the hell is the ultimate weapon a pair of scissors. Wiz: Despite their strange inspiration the scisor blades are lethal weapons with the ability to change size and shape Boomstick: Ryuko can carry her's around in her pocket or double them in size for decapitation mode. Wiz: But she wasn't able to take down the entire school with nothing but an incomplete weapon, In order to make her way to the top, Ryuko had the help of a sentient sailor uniform known as Senketsu. Boomsitck: Ryuko and Senketsu had some trouble getting along at first due to the outfit being incredibly revealing, but after they were able to syncronize they were a force to be reckoned with. Wiz: Senketsu is a Kamui meaning he's made entireley of life fibers giving him incredible abilities. Boomstick: He can increase Ryuko's physical abilities making her way more powerful and much faster. Wiz: But perhaps Senketsu's best feature is his ability to adapt and evolve rapidly, making tricky situations much easier to deal with. Boomstick: He can use Senketsu Senjin to grow a bunch of spikes making for even more cutting edge techniques, Or he can use Senketsu Shippu to gain control of the air, he can even combine the two into Senjin Shippu for more damage. Wiz: Senketsu even has more unorthadox abilities, such as manipulating his life fibers to increase the size of a certain area or even using an abilty called Senketsu Mubyoshi to redirect sound based attacks. Boomstick: But Ryuko also has her own special ability thanks to the experiments done on her, Due to her Human-Life Fiber Hybrid nature she has a healing factor that can repair even major damage and she's also able to resist Ragyo's mind control ability. But after she found out about her true nature and mother she didn't take it too well. Wiz: Which is probably Ryuko's biggest weakness, While Ryuko is smart and strategic she is also very brash and hot blooded sometimes biting off more than she can chew. Boomstick: But who cares when you're basically invincible anyway Wiz: And although Ryuko does have a healing ability, she can't regenerate if she is cut from both sides. Boomstick: Oh so that's why she has scisors Wiz: But Ryuko can still hold her own, She's strong enough to create craters in the ground through sheer force and can cut through a buildings effortlessly, And she's even able to hit so hard she destroys the land around her B'o'omstick: She's fast enough to create afterimages and even quick enough with her blade to hit all of these tennis balls. Wiz:By comparing the tennis balls to Ryuko's Height to figure the distance between them and taking into account the fact that she cut each tennis ball five times Ryuko would have to move around 353 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: And considering that this was pretty early in the seires she's probably even faster than that! Wiz: She once even ripped off her skin while wearing Junketsu and even beat attacks from Nui Harime with ease Boomstick: And she's no pushover, considering she's able to take down most other characters in the series without trying Wiz: But perhaps Ryuko's greatest ability is her True Life Fiber syncronisation where Ryuko and Senketsu truly become one and even manged to destroy the original life fiber, with a little help. But even after all that Ryuko and Senketsu were really able to take down Ragyo and ended the reign of the life fibers on earth. Boomstick: But she couldnt've done it alone, Rest in Peace Senketsu, But if you want someone who's kickass and doesn't back down then Ryuko's no pushover Crona Wiz: The world of Soul Eater is certainly a strange one. Boomstick: yeah no kidding, the sun and the moon have faces, Death himself runs a school where people transform into weapons, and there are evil and devious witches who lurk in the shadows Wiz: But perhaps the most terrifying witch of all is Medusa Gorgon Boomstick: Yeah, Medusa had a pretty big grudge against Death for supposedly making the world stagnant 800 years ago. So she wanted to rebel against him by plunging the world into a state of madness Wiz: And to do this she was going to create a kishin Boomstick: Wait why did she need a kitchen, first we have someone taking over the world with clothes now we have someone taking over the world with food! Wiz: Not a kitchen Boomstick, a kishin is a dangerous being of pure madness Boomstick: Oh, that makes much more sense. Wiz: *Sigh* in order to create a kishin, Medusa birthed a child for the sole purpose of turning them into a weapon and to do this she took the demon sword Ragnarok, melted it down, and infused it in the child's blood. And this demon sword wielder came to be known as Crona. Boomstick: So naturally Medusa raised the child with care in order to become big and strong right? Wiz: Not exactly, in order to turn Crona into kishin Medusa constantly forced Crona into doing tasks he was uncomfortable with and when he failed to comply, Medusa would punish him severely. Boomstick: Reminds me of when I was growing up, one time my twin brother wasn’t able to hunt down any food for dinner, Mama Boomstick was so mad we never heard from him again. Wiz: Wait, I didn't know you had a twin brother. Boomstick: Exactly. Wiz: Moving on, Medusa would usually lock Crona in a stone cell with no light for long periods of time and would do it continuously driving Crona to the brink of Insanity. Boomstick: Well that sucks but hey at least you have sword blood, that’s gotta be pretty cool right? Wiz: Well Actually... Boomstick: Aw come on! Wiz: The demon sword known as Ragnarok was a sentient sword who often bullied and tormented them. Boomstick: Wait so they have a conscious being living in thier blood constantly picking on him, man that has gotta suck. Wiz: Although, Crona was able to gain some incredibly powerful abilities from the Demon Sword, one of their most notable attacks is being able to maipulate their own blood and transform it into stuff such as needles, boomerangs, lances, and even use it as a shield. Boomstick: So the nature of the Black Black blood allows Crona to do some pretty crazy shit, but it also allows him to use the demon sword as... well... a sword, THAT CAN SCREAM! Wiz: Another one of Crona's most notable attacks are his screeching abilities which allow him to fire sound based attacks that have different intensities, going from Beta, to Alpha, to Gamma, and finally Delta Boomstick: Crona also has the ability to fly through the air if they consume enough souls, Hey Wiz? Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: I Can't tell if Crona is a boy or a girl, do you know? Wiz: Um, I'm honestly not sure Boomstick: But you're the smart one! ah anyway, Crona gets considerably more powerful the more souls they consume, however... Fight Results 'K.O. Screenshot (269).png|If Ryuko Wins Screenshot (270).png|If Crona Wins ' Poll Who Are You Rooting For Ryuko Crona Should this become an actual Death Battle Yes No have them fight someone else Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Soul Eater vs Kill la Kill' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:ABigDoof Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Fusion' Themed Death Battles Category:Fusion vs Fusion Themed Death Battle Category:'Alien vs Demon' themed Death Battles